


In the Backseat of Your Car

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, First Meetings, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Nicole Haught, Oblivious Wynonna, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and of course good old fashioned fuckin, girl penis nicole, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nicole gives stand up comedy a shot, and she gets rave reviews from a stranger afterwards in the parking lot.It's smut, y'all. It's G!p Nicole smut.





	1. Bad Jokes

This is so stupid. The worst idea she's ever had. She's nauseous and her hands are shaking. She steps on stage and is immediately blinded by the spotlight.

"Uhhh..."

So eloquent, such composure.

"What do you call a clairvoyant midget who escaped from prison?" Her voice sounds so annoying to her own ears over the low quality speaker the mic is hooked up to.

It's dead silence as Nicole scans the audience of the bar's open mic night. She catches the eyes of a woman with long golden brown hair. Nicole delivers the punchline to the one or two feet above the collective audience's head.

"A small medium at large."

She gets a few courtesy laughs, but the woman sitting front and center is laughing like it's the funniest joke she's ever heard. She's smiling so hard her eyes are almost gone, perfect white teeth bared in delight. The knot in Nicole's stomach loosens a bit as she gives the woman a small smile. Her brother had suggested imagining the audience naked, and Nicole doesn't have any issue imagining her front row admirer naked. She's a bombshell of a woman, dangerous but so sweet looking. She seems to radiate a glow of happiness and loveliness. Nicole's hooked.

This had actually been her older brother's brilliant idea, that asshole. She had to get over her fear of performing in front of crowds if she was going to be a Sheriff one day. She'd be doing press conferences, giving statements to reporters, addressing the public through television even. What better way to prepare than bomb completely at a tiny bar with half the town groaning at her bad jokes? But one woman was laughing so hard Nicole thought she must be a little off in the head or making fun of her.

"What do you call it when a prisoner takes their own mugshot?"

"I don't know what do you call it?" the woman says from only a few feet away at her small round table.

Nicole looks confusedly at her for a moment. Is she trying to help?

"A cellfie," Nicole answers and the brunette throws her head back with laughter.

She manages to get out a few more lame police officer jokes, then escapes off stage to dry heave in the alleyway.

"You OK?"

Nicole whips her head around so fast it hurts. There she is, the woman from inside, but she's not laughing or even smiling now. She looks concerned and her hand is rubbing Nicole's back before the taller woman has even fully registered her presence.

"Uhhh..."

"I'm Waverly. Waverly Earp," the woman says, and she hands Nicole a water bottle and guides her over to a bench on the sidewalk. Waverly expects some quip about her name, but none comes, just a small grateful smile. Nicole clears her throat and drinks some water quietly for a beat. She's never heard the name Earp before, but Waverly she knows. The Waverly Hills Sanatorium, of course. But mentioning asylums on first meeting is poor decorum.

"I'm sorry, I'm kinda a mess at the moment. Not exactly the first thing I like showing pretty girls."

Pretty girls? What the fuck Nicole, she scolds herself. Waverly blushes a bit and ducks her head to hide her smile. Nicole catches it anyways.

"I didn't catch your name, funny lady."

Nicole gathers herself and offers her hand.

"Haught. Nicole Haught."

She expects some quip about her name, too, something she's heard hundreds of times, but Waverly is just smiling back at her, thumb absentmindedly stroking the soft skin at the back of Nicole's wrist.

"It's nice to meet you, Nicole. You really are funny, by the way. Tough crowd though."

"Well, as long as you enjoyed it..."

Waverly's hands have slid up Nicole's arms, fingers playing with the ends of the raglan softball top that hit just below her elbows.

Nicole puts on her best billion dollar smile.

"Can, uh..." Nicole stammers for a second then starts again, "Can I buy you a drink, Miss Waverly?" She sings the woman in her arm's name with a smile.

"I, um..." Waverly looks unsure for a moment then, traces her fingertips from Nicole's elbows up to the back of her neck. She starts combing the hair at Nicole's temples back, eyes scanning every millimeter of her face for prosperity.

"You OK there, Waves?" Waverly recognizes the nickname and she's never heard anything sexier in her entire life. She doubts she ever will. Nicole's smirking at her like she knows the effect she's having on Waverly. Waverly's eyes are going dark and the pair of women are stealing glances at each other's lips.

The fingers playing with the baby hairs at the nape of Nicole's neck are feather light and oh so sinful.

"Baby," Waverly coos like she's said it a million times before. Nicole feels like she's going to pass out.

Nicole's lips are a hair's width from Waverly's ear, and she's breathing loud, hot breaths right into the shorter woman's core. Long arms are encircling Waverly like a constrictor. They squeeze and undulate like a snake and they both feel alive with it.

"Tell me, Waverly. Tell me all about it."

Her eyes roll back in her head momentarily and her knees shake, but Waverly stays conscious, although Nicole's arms are firmer now, more steadying in their grip.

Suddenly Nicole's dick feels hard in her jeans. She had forgotten that tonight was a full moon. She hid it well usually, but Waverly was unnerving her. She wanted her. It was carnal in its power and she was loathe to fight it.

What she really needs to do is get this woman's number, run off and take care of her problem and come back. That was the plan. But the hands that had been tangling in her flame red hair are now more incessant and bold. Her lower stomach is clenching. Waverly is not looking away, she seems to meet Nicole's every dream and then some. She's everything, everything.

"How about we desecrate the back seat of my Jeep first?" Waverly purrs. Nicole feels her whole body vibrate with need. She won't survive this woman. God help her, she's so far gone, she's hopeless, helpless. 

The two bodies are becoming so tightly bound that sparks kick up at the edges. Waverly is smiling the most wicked smile, and Nicole is staring with wild eyed wonder right back.

"Yes, fuck yes. God, Waves."

Waverly is dragging Nicole Haught off to fuck on her backseat, and God if she isn't drenched at the thought. Tonight is going to be a long night for them both.


	2. One: Don't Pick Up The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lick it before you stick it."
> 
> \- some gross frat guy I met in college, who was, believe it or not, correct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long!

"Are you going to answer that?" Nicole asks, pulling back from kissing this woman she's only just met for long enough to get the words out. 

Waverly doesn't respond other than kiss her harder. They've been tangled on the backseat of Waverly's Jeep for only a couple of minutes. But now, of all times, Waverly's phone is blowing up.

"Fuck," Waverly breathes out as Nicole kisses down her throat, both out of exasperation and arousal. She digs her phone out of her pocket and struggles to unlock it. Nicole is too busy popping open the button on Waverly's denim short shorts to take a time out.

"It's my older sister," Waverly says, never taking her eyes off Nicole's as the redhead slides lower to the skin below the crop top looking wild and determined.

It's been a long day and an even longer evening. Nicole's kind of delirious, body pumping with adrenaline from facing her fears on stage, from how fast things are moving inside the Jeep, from the fact that this is all happening at full moon. She gets a moment of clarity and realizes that Waverly might be about to blow her off though, so Nicole ceases kissing at nipping at Waverly's flexing abdomen. Popping her head up, she moves away to lean against the car window. If she gets rejected she's not sure she'd make it home without pulling over and jacking off in her own car. She'd feel ashamed afterwards, only to start all over when she got home.

Waverly's fingertip is hovering over the button to answer Wynonna's phone call, and Nicole's fighting not to roll her eyes. Just her luck she meets a gorgeous woman on a night she's sporting different plumbing then gets promptly dumped.

"What do you want, Wynonna," Waverly hisses out as Nicole reaches for the door handle, her confidence and the thrill of the moment evaporating. With reflexes Nicole wouldn't expect Waverly hits the lock button on her key. 

"Waves," Nicole whispers pleadingly and Waverly looks like she might just hang up on her sister and give in to those big brown puppy dog eyes. She doesn't. Instead she sits upright and whips her shirt off. Now Nicole's very confused, but moves to kneel on the carpet of the backseat anyways, hands trailing up from ankles to calves to thighs to the zipper on those wondrously short denim shorts.

"I'm proud of you for finding that revenant, but I'm super busy right now." Nicole has no idea what the fuck a revenant is but she's got Waverly nearly naked right in front of her, and she's not thinking about anything but making this Jeep bounce like a lowrider on hydraulics.

Waverly lifts her hips and with the Daisy Dukes out of the picture, Nicole wastes zero time moving her thighs apart to get closer to what she wants. The damp spot on the pink thong seems to be magnetic because without conscious thought she's right there smelling the sharp tang of arousal, giving a firm lick to get a taste. Waverly's knuckles are between her teeth now, and when Nicole teases at the waistband of the underwear she nods furiously.

Her voice higher now, she tries telling her older sister she has to call her back, but Wynonna is in full flow about some Black Badge conspiracy. She makes the decision to just try and keep as quiet as possible.

Nicole is so transfixed by the glistening wetness in front of her she gives her dick a not so discreet tug over her jeans. She hopes Waverly doesn't see due to the darkness that's fallen on the parking lot. Nicole registers dimly that Waverly is in for a surprise as she dives in to taste her properly.

Nicole is exploring at her leisure, tongue mapping Waverly out, and Waverly actually manages to reply to some asinine question Wynonna throws at her without arousing suspicion. She thinks she can handle this until Nicole looks up at her through her lashes, hands simultaneously tightening on her hips, mouth providing some divine suction that has the heat washing over Waverly anew. She clumsily shoves her phone between her ear and her shoulder, the hand not muffling her heavy breathing shooting down to pull the back of Nicole's head closer by the hair, silently begging for more.

Never one to deny a beautiful woman anything Nicole obliges with vigor. She figures the sooner she gets Waverly off, the sooner she can take care of the throbbing dick pressing at the seam of her jeans, either with or without Waverly's help.

The cellphone is still inexplicably next to Waverly's ear, but she doesn't seem to be listening, too focused on the way her own body is reacting to the things Nicole is doing in between her thighs. Wynonna is either too oblivious to notice her baby sister hasn't spoken for the last minute or so or too caught up in the story she's telling to care.

Nicole works Waverly higher, changing the rhythm of her mouth and tongue's assault. Waverly is holding Nicole so close to herself that Nicole's nose is hidden by neat brown curls. Eyes screwed shut in concentration now, bite marks all over her fist, Waverly seems close to the edge. Nicole runs one hand up to grab messily at her breasts. Waverly grabs it desperately leading Nicole's hand underneath her bra. Nicole is getting rougher in her touch, hungry in a way that makes her feel out of control. Kneading one heaving breast with one hand, the other pressings down heavily on Waverly's hips to keep her from bucking up and breaking her nose, Nicole sucks as much of Waverly as she can into her mouth and flicks at clit fast fast as she can. 

That does the trick, and Nicole's got clear wetness dribbling down her chin and onto the backseat. Now both hands have Nicole in a vice grip, as if she'd ever want to pull away from this woman. Several seconds that seem to drag on forever then Waverly finally breaks, neck stretching, head falling back, phone clattering away. She's letting out a keening wail, a long drawn out low groan of release that finally causes Wynonna to shut the hell up.

Waverly is grinding against her face so hard, Nicole can't breathe, but tenacious to the end, she continues working at her clit until the hands in her hair loosen, never looking away from the vision that is Waverly in the throes of climax.

When she's finished helping Waverly float down her attention is immediately focused on the painful throb between her legs. She's harder than she ever remembers being. She peaks down and in the dim light she realizes she won't be getting out of this car without Waverly noticing the massive bulge. Suddenly nervous she flicks her eyes back to Waverly who is scrambling for her forgotten cellphone.

"Are you still there, Wynonna? No I'm OK... I just uh," she slaps her hand to her forehead, "I'll tell you later maybe. Don't wait up."

With that she mercifully hangs up and throws the phone onto the front seat.

Nicole is suddenly rendered speechless, she wants to say something funny to cut the tension, but Waverly is just staring at her in a way that makes a shiver run down her spine. Without thought she moves a hand to cup herself, feeling exposed even though she's fully dressed. Kneeling below Waverly, the stare is unnerving her.

"Sorry..." Waverly finally says sounding a little embarrassed. That was not what Nicole expected to hear.

"For the phone call? Don't worry about."

The moment is awkward as hell for Nicole, and she's wiping her face clean, smoothing her hair and planning an escape when Waverly unhooks her bra and turns to lay across the backseat.

"So you wanna show me what you're hiding inside those jeans, Nicole?"

Nicole's head spins for a moment, called out and so unbelievably turned on. She watches Waverly's fingertips ghost slowly down between her own breasts, then much lower, effectively drawing Nicole back in.

"I'm not sure you can handle it," Nicole finally breathes out.

Waverly's jaw drops and the most sinful smirk graces her full lips.

"Try me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK the Wynonna bit was originally a separate prompt,not sure it was a good idea to add it here.
> 
> Hopefully the final chapter comes to me faster than this one did. Again, sorry for the wait!
> 
> Edit 10/26: I wrote half of the final chapter yesterday and my laptop deleted it.... I'm ready to fight someone. Going to attempt a rewrite tomorrow. Sorry!


	3. Tight Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Nicole last? Can Waverly handle it? Find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait, shit happened. All errors are my own since I'm too impatient to let anyone beta for me.

Nicole's confidence surges with the way Waverly's biting her bottom lip, the sparkle of the parking lot's lamp posts reflected in her eyes. Waverly is watching Nicole intently from where she's laid out in all of her nude glory. Her eyes keep ranging up and down her body, and Nicole feels sexier than she usually does with her changed anatomy. The first time this happened to her, right after she hit puberty, she had been disgusted by her own body. Not that it felt like her own at the time. It had taken years for her to get to the point where she would even consider getting into a situation like the one she's in now. After a moment or two passes in silence, Nicole feels present in the moment and in control of herself again.

Well most of herself... She's barely made it this far without making a mess of her underwear, and the knowledge that she's probably going to last all of five seconds puts a stick of dynamite in her façade of swagger.

Nicole's fumbling with the button on her jeans, her fingers seem to be malfunctioning for some reason. Waverly's smirk fades.

"Hey," Waverly whispers, pulling Nicole's hands away and not letting go. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Nicole. It's fine."

Her smile is genuine and Nicole knows she's telling the truth. Waverly gives her hands a gentle squeeze.

"I want to... I really, really, really want to," Nicole rolls her eyes at herself, "And that's kinda the problem."

Comprehension dawns on Waverly's face, but she recovers quickly, pulling Nicole to sit next to her on the back seat.

"That's normal, Nicole. And you don't have to explain the hows or whys right now. We've got time."

"We do?"

Nicole could kick herself for the hurt look that flashes across Waverly's face. Without much thought, she leans in and kisses Waverly's forehead.

"That was shock on my part," Nicole smiles, "Of course we've got time."

Waverly's smile returns and Nicole lets out a relieved sigh. Then Waverly releases one of Nicole's hands and begins tracing the outline of her dick over her jeans. Suddenly Nicole feels glued to her seat. Waverly's eyes ask the question silently. Nicole nods.

Waverly knows Nicole is on the edge, probably has been for the last thirty minutes or so, so she unzips the tight front of her jeans quickly. Mortified, Nicole remembers her choice in underwear that morning. She doesn't own a lot of underwear that can accommodate her package due to this being only a once a month occasion, and she had thrown on the first pair of boxer briefs she had found. The embarrassingly juvenile comic book superhero pattern gets a quiet giggle from the nude woman next to her.

"You're adorable, Nicole Haught."

She opens her mouth to attempt some kind of witty comeback, but Waverly's pushing the boxer briefs down now and her swollen pink head pops out along with about half of her hardened shaft. Her eyes snap shut when Waverly's soft fingers wrap around her, the tip of her middle finger and thumb separated by a couple of inches that make Nicole bigger than anyone else Waverly has been with.

When Waverly ducks her head down and takes the head into her mouth without preamble, Nicole nearly jumps out of her skin. She can feel the tightness in her balls, the clenching in her lower stomach. She prays to whatever supreme beings are out there that she can make it at least a minute. Her arms are slung across the top of the bench style back seat, a crushing grip on each headrest as Waverly's head starts to bob up and down, taking more inside her mouth with each pass.

The slurping sounds coming from her lap are obscene, and Nicole loves it. Each time Waverly twists her hand just so, every time she flicks her tongue angst the divot on the tip of her head, hollows her cheeks out and sucks hard, Nicole lets out more drops of precum. She vaguely registers that she's speaking, or maybe she's yelling, it's hard to tell with the sensory overload she's experiencing.

"God, you're," a grunting noise from deep in her chest, "You're really good at that baby girl."

When she sweeps long brown hair off Waverly's face she can see her smiling lips stretched around her girth. It only takes a few seconds of that wonderful sight before Nicole feels herself starting to jerk inside Waverly's warm wet mouth.

She tries to pry Waverly off of herself, tries to verbalize that's she's about to cum, but Waverly just strokes her faster. Twenty years from now Nicole will still be touching herself to the memory of this moment: Waverly with her tongue out, eagerly anticipating what Nicole longs to give to her. The dam breaks and with a hoarse groan, Nicole's spilling her seed into Waverly's open mouth. The pleased noise of delight from below coaxes even more out of her, and Waverly has to swallow to make room for it.

Nicole's vision swims as the spurts taper off, Waverly still stroking her shaft in both hands. Her breathing is fast like she's run a marathon, and she grabs Waverly by the face with slightly trembling hands.

The kiss is all tongue, and the taste in her mouth is different now, her own cum mixing with Waverly's. She's stripping naked as fast as she can, with Waverly attempting to help. When she's as naked as a jaybird, Waverly moves to straddle her.

Time seems to slow down a bit with the stare Waverly is giving her, the air thick in the few inches that separate their faces. Nicole's hands explore from Waverly's soft shoulders down to give her firm ass a squeeze, and Waverly is tracing the lopsided smile on her lips with one hand while the other feels Nicole start to harden all over again.

"Do you wanna...?" Nicole starts, but Waverly is nodding before she can finish her sentence. "OK. Can you grab a condom out of my wallet?"

Waverly shakes her head no, and Nicole's brows scrunch together in confusion.

"On the pill."

"Oh," Nicole breathes out, and her dick is even harder than before at the thought of feeling Waverly skin to skin. She nods her consent, and when she feels her tip press at Waverly's dripping opening her nails dig into the soft skin of the brunette's ass.

Waverly looks in pain for a moment, so Nicole kisses her again, taking her dick into her own hands to slow things down. She kisses Waverly open-mouthed, swallowing moans and teasing with her teeth. She starts rubbing herself through Waverly's slippery folds, looking down to see the bright red clit straining out of its hood. When she brings her dick up to circle it, Waverly's head falls forward into the crook of her neck. She can feel hot heavy breaths there, and when she reaches Waverly's opening again it's drenched.

"Please," Waverly whines on a labored exhale.

"Are you sure?" Nicole asks, but instead of verbal response Waverly starts to sink down into her lap.

When her head finally pops in they both perform a sharp intake of air, stilling for a moment to savor the tightness. Nicole runs her hands up and down Waverly's flexing back, trying to soothe the pain, or at the very least distract her. She licks the underside of Waverly's breast, then promptly sucks the pink nipple into her mouth.

Waverly sinks down several more inches onto Nicole, both hands holding Nicole's head in place for a moment, then leading her over to the other breast.

Nicole feels herself self bottom out and gives an involuntary bite on the nipple in her mouth. Waverly gives a yelp of pain, but before Nicole can apologize, Waverly's mouth is on hers again and she's starting to roll her hips.

Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly's waist and holds on for dear life as she starts to bounce up and down on her dick. Small but strong hands have got her head pinned to the back seat as their kisses grow sloppier by the second. Waverly's hips falter a bit and Nicole lets out an aggravated growl between kisses. Her own hips begin snapping upwards to meet Waverly's thrusts.

Nicole hits Waverly just right and all the air seems to be pushed out of the brunette's lungs as she scrambles for purchase on Nicole's shoulders. The pain long ago bleed into pleasure, and she's clenching and unclenching around Nicole so tightly she can feel every detail, every millimeter of Nicole's dick pounding inside herself.

The back end of the Jeep has started to rock up and down, and the windows fogged up long ago. Nicole is sucking a dark bloom at Waverly's pulse point, the tight grip on her flared hips guiding their movements faster. Nicole feels Waverly shudder in her arms and makes the quick decision to turn them so they can lay across the back seat. 

Waverly feels drunk with Nicole Haught's kisses, and her head is swimming with their passion. Hands, soft, feminine hands are caressing her sides so tenderly, so lovingly, yet when she locks her ankles around Nicole's waist it's to get her dick even deeper. Dutifully Nicole continues to pound her out from above, rhythm speeding up.

"Baby..." Waverly starts but her sentences dies on a loud moan as Nicole hits at her cervix with increasingly vicious snaps of her hips. The heavy breathing in Waverly's ear sounds animalistic now, and she wraps Nicole's shoulders in her arms, holding the redhead tight against her sweaty skin.

The bouncing Jeep seems to only be adding to the power of Nicole's onslaught, and Waverly throws a hand back against the fogged up window above her head, feeling on the brink of orgasm. When Nicole reaches her hand down to roll Waverly's clit between her fingertips, an absurd amount of wetness pours forth from Waverly's core, painting the soft skin of Nicole's lower stomach.

They catch eyes, and then Waverly is pitched headlong into pure bliss, Nicole still pumping her hips as Waverly screams her release. Bloods pricks up along the bright pink stripes all along Nicole's back as Waverly claws at the skin, out of her mind with the rushing electric sensations coursing through her body.

Before Waverly can even get her breathing under control, Nicole pulls back to kneel on the back seat, dragging Waverly up by the hips to stay tightly sheathed. Her teeth are clenched, lips pulled back in a snarling sneer as she watches Waverly's glistening lips attempt to suck her back inside on each backstroke. Waverly sits up, holding Nicole's head between her breasts as strong arms hold her suspended in the air.

Feeling each delicious ridge, Nicole impales her over and over again, her grip on Waverly's hips tight enough to bruise. She's reaching farther into Waverly than anyone ever has or will. Nicole sucks Waverly's tongue into her mouth, gives it a nip. When their foreheads come to press against each other Waverly sees the last of Nicole's control slipping away, thrusts more unpredictable. She clenches down as hard as possible the next time Nicole bottoms out.

Unable to hold back any longer, Nicole gives a violent shudder and starts emptying herself. The sensation of warm cum painting her deepest and most sacred parts pulls Waverly back under without warning. The orgasm seems even more powerful than the first two, bright white lights popping onto the back of her closed eyelids as Nicole gives a long drawn out cry. The seconds stretch on forever as the pair jerk and messily hump at each other in their shared release.

When Nicole finally flops down on top of Waverly the weight feels like a comforting blanket. The heaving breasts pressed against her own are just as sweaty, the flame red hair between her fingers slick with perspiration. 

Finally touching back down to planet Earth, Nicole tries to extricate herself from Waverly's tangled limbs, but the smaller woman isn't having it.

"Stay inside for a minute, please?" Waverly pleads with a soft kiss. Nicole sighs and does as she's told. She can still feel her member twitching at intervals, but it's starting to soften a bit. 

Waverly is kissing every inch of Nicole's skin she can reach, but Nicole is using all of her mental capacity trying to master the urge to start thrusting anew. When the brunette finally lets her body melt back into the plush seat, Nicole pulls bit a back and guides herself out of Waverly. The sight of their combined release gushing out of Waverly's opening forces a lusty groan from deep inside Nicole. Waverly finds herself wishing she could have kept it all inside.

A tender touch brushes the sweaty hair from Waverly's forehead, and then they're both grinning like idiots, laughter bubbling up.

"I'll detail the interior for you tomorrow, OK?" Nicole smiles, hands rubbing soothing patterns onto Waverly's torso.

"You don't have to..."

"Waves, you've got my cum all over the back seat of your car. I'm cleaning it tomorrow," Nicole insists. She hands Waverly her clothes piece by piece, then redresses herself while Waverly attempts to fix their hair and makeup.

A few minutes later when they're both in the front seat and away from the huge wet spots on the back seat, Waverly types her number into Nicole's cell phone.

Nicole hesistates for a moment, not wanting to say goodbye just yet.

"I can't go home," Waverly sighs hitting her forehead against the steering wheel, "My sister will grill me until I tell her where I've been."

"Well..." Nicole starts, "You could follow me in my car back to my place?"

Waverly's jaw drops a bit. This woman must have stamina in spades.

"I don't mean to have sex!" Nicole rushes out, then slows her train of thought. "I mean, not unless you want to?"

Waverly considers her for a moment, head tilted to the side.

"Let's pick up some food on the way and we'll see what happens, stud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Have a safe and spooky holiday. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love, y'all.


End file.
